Toralei Stripe
"We were just talking about how ultra-lame Cleo and the fear squad are." ''-Toralei Stripe in "HooDoo You Like?".'' Toralei Stripe is an orange werecat who first appeared in the webisode "Scream Building". With Cleo becoming more involved with the other girls due to the fearleading squad, Toralei and her crew took her place as the antagonists of the show for the most part of Volume 2. Personality She has a cat-like attitude, and is self-assured, with a touch of a sarcastic purr. In "Scream Building", she stands up for the fearleaders when Cleo critiques them, but it seems like it was more about taking Cleo down a peg. She is an opportunist and a manipulator, whose clique of followers never speak for themselves and do her bidding. She causes a lot of trouble for the ghouls, whether it's by revealing their secret routine to their fearleading rivals, texting rumors about them or spreading dissent by playing to people's insecurities. However shows a softer side to people in need of help, such as a troll named Teala and Cleo de Nile when she was new to fearleading. In light of this, in the webisodes she did actually do Lagoona a favor by forcing Gil to admit he lied and finally confront his parents about their judgmental views on salt monsters. Toralei also proved in "Monster Mashionals Part 2" that, while she is scheming and manipulating, she is also honest. While she will always do her best to come out on top, she feels that victory is pointless if it is earned by cheating. Portrayals Toralei is voiced by America Young. Physical Description Toralei has orange skin (or fur),with a darker orange spot around her eye. She has dark orange tiger stripes running up her right arm and left leg and four on her face. She sports an "emo" styled hairdo, her bangs being longer than her actual hair. She has green eyes, and her pupils are catlike slits. Relationships Friends Along with Toralei's introduction in "Scream Building" came the introduction of the twin cat girls Purrsephone and Meowlody, whom Toralei in her diary describes to be like sisters to her. She has made enemies of many of the Monster High ghouls, declaring Cleo an enemy in "Witch Trials" after she wasn't reinstated on the squad, and causing trouble for the team during their fearleading camp and trials. In "Queen of the Scammed" she texted everyone that Cleo and the squad are going to stay over night at Monster High on Friday the 13th. But they fail when the ghouls stay overnight. One fact is for sure: she's definitely not friends with Cleo de Nile. According from Cleo's recent diary reveals that Toralei and the werecat sisters are on the squad because of her older sister Nefera and is apparently still in touch with her. Romance Toralei isn't dating or looking to date anyone at the moment. However, during the first party in "Fright On!", she stole Dougey from one of the backgrounders so he would dance with her instead. Toralei's Official Facebook Description Purrhaps you’ve already met the ghoul who really knows how to bring the drama to Monster High? Her name is Toralei and she absolutely loves risking one of her nine lives to live on the edge with her BFF’s Meowlody and Purrsephone. Careful not to rub her the wrong way, though. Getting on her bad side is so not recommended. She loves playing cat and mouse with other monsters, just to see what happens and sometimes that can get her into some pretty hot water. She may be a little rough around the edges, but what she lacks in tact, her pet saber-tooth tiger cub, Sweet Fang, makes up for in cuddles. So scary-cute! Clothing Basic Toralei wears a dark grey/black leather jacket with diamond studded gloves and a red and orange striped top with a yellow ascot. Torn black jeans, a yellow belt and converse like high heels with an open toe. Maul Fashion Toralei wears a black shirt, an orange and blck checkered ascot, a silver and black tiger-patterned miniskirt, a silver belt, 3D glasses, and black wedges with orange ascots tied to them. She comes with an orange and black purse with the face of a cat on it and a spiked handle. Notes * The first part of her name comes from the Japanese word tora, meaning "tiger", ''making her name a pun on the words ''"tiger stripe". * Her name comes from one of the legendary sirens, Lorelei. * Although she doesn't in the webisodes, the official artwork posted on the Monster High Facebook page shows Toralei having a tail. In addition, on her artwork and doll, Toralei does not have visible fangs, while in the webisodes, she does. As well as the tail and fangs switching, Toralei has a cat-like nose in the webisodes, yet her official artwork and doll have a normal human nose. * Toralei's style is Scene fashion. * Even though her doll stand and brush were orange at Comic-Con International, her Doll stand and brush are black on the official doll. Meta Timeline * February 8, 2011: First appeared in the webisode Scream Building wearing a fearleading uniform. * February 11, 2011: On Twitter America Young said the name of her character was Toralei. * March 24, 2011: Her basic outfit appeared in the webisode Gloomsday. * April 14, 2011: Her name was first said in the webisode Witch Trials. * May 27, 2011: The name Toralei Stripe was requested for a trademark. * July 14, 2011: Toralei's official artwork was released on the Monster High Facebook page * July 15, 2011: Toralei's bio was added to Monsterhigh.com * July 21, 2011: A Toralei doll is unveiled at San Diego Comic Con International * Early November, 2011: Toralei was found in Target in Australia. * Mid-December, 2011: Toralei is in stores Toralei's Gallery dfbx.PNG tumblr_lgsmi0Pkxr1qdj6lgo1_400.png tumblr_lgsmi0Pkxr1qdj6lgo2_400.png Fcgr.png 67355823.jpg Attitudetorelei.png|Attitude much? Torelei 3.jpg 46882544713.jpg Werecat shorts.PNG Toralei-FullBody.png|Toralei's full body MonsterHigh-Toralei.png|Toralei putting down Cleo de Nile, by mentioning the whole fearleading-team quitting. File:MHWQ.png|"We quit!" Toralei4.png Toralei9.png|Catwoman anyone? Toralei13.png Toralei14.png Torelei.png MonsterHigh-Toralei3.png|"HEY!" 313017 2169759156413 1019738945 2531255 4844181 n.jpg|Toralei laughing when Frankie and Abbey get sent to the principal's office. Woops.png 267738 219703574733717 100000822295407 545679 162685 n.jpg|Toralei's art revealed on the MH Facebook page FP Toralei.jpg ToraleitrioScared.jpg ToraleiWereCattwins445.PNG Torelei.jpg Meow.PNG|Meow Toraleithumbdiary.jpg Toralei912371111.png|Toralei trying to get the pom-poms from Cleo. Meow_Toralei.png|"Meow" Pompom fight.JPG WerecatTrio_Taunt.png|Werecat Trio taunting Cleo's team. WerecatTrio1190021.PNG|The werecats show their claws. The scargoyle beats a hasty retreat. File900111.PNG|Toralei telling Nefera that they can beat Cleo's team without Nefera's tricks. Torra.png|Toralei in the upcoming special "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" Cuppii.png|Toralei is spying behind C.A Cupid ttostr.jpg|Toralei in the webisodes. toralei.jpg|Toralei doll SpectraToralei122.PNG HeathToralei.jpg Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Fear Squad members Category:Werecats Category:Characters Currently Not in the Books Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Characters Without Plushies Category:2011 dolls Category:Maul Fashion